Silver vs Twilight Sparkle
by Fans of almost everything
Summary: The second most talked about battle in MLP vs sonic finally comes to a close. i own nothing except dialogue and writing. Edit: to people complaining about the outcome, the ending explanation at the end has been edited to explain


R: Ah fandoms, how we love and hate thee.

W: today we're taking two psychics from two obsessed fandoms, and making them battle.

R: Silver the hedgehog, the psychokinetic hedgehog from the future

W: and twilight sparkle, student of princess celestia herself.

R: He's wastelander and I'm RKD

W: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a **DEATH BATTLE.**

(Scene break)

W: Silver the hedgehog comes from the future of the sonic universe, a desolate, lava filled wasteland.

R: or a happy bunch of people and fields. Man, 06 screwed up continuity.

W: don't remind me

**Abilities**

**Psychokenisis**

**Allows movement of objects with the mind**

**More powerful than telekinesis**

**Can allow teleportation if concentrated enough**

R: Silver has the power of psychokenisis, NOT telekinesis, which allows him to levitate objects with his mind and grant himself the ability of flight.

W: despite common ideals, psychokenisis is actually not the same as telekinesis and actually is much more powerful. While people with telekinesis might struggle to lift a chair, people with psychokenisis can lift up and crush HOUSES with little to no effort.

R: HOLY CRAP! And you people say he's lame. HaHa, morons! Silver has been able to launch himself through the air at speeds fast enough to catch up with the blue blur himself, and can lift giant-ass boulders out of the air and chuck them back at the thrower. Also, he gave birth to one of the most irritating battle cries ever.

_[Silver: It's no use! Take This! It's no use! Take This! It's no…]_

R: SHUT UP!

W: However, silver is nowhere near perfect

**Weaknesses**

**Very naïve**

**Powers fluctuate **

**Will stop at nothing to save the future, which can land him in trouble**

W: While Silver is nowhere near dumb, he is very naïve, such as when he was tricked by mephelies to kill sonic to "save the future"

R: you know, when a guy has no mouth, I don't think he's to be trusted.

W: his powers also fluctuate from time to time, going from being able to launch himself across a city, to only about three feet.

R: he also gets all hung up on saving the future, which can land him in some hot water, especially if he pisses of sonic.

W: despite this however, silver is still a powerhouse. He is brave, trustworthy, and incredibly powerful

R: although, sega, please just TRY to put him in a good game

_[Silver: Don't you dare turn your back on me!]_

(Scene break)

W: Twilight Sparkle is…

R: Pfft, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

W: what, what is it?

R: Twilight… Sparkle… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

W: oh.

R: oh… oh god…

W: you good.

R: yeah, I'm good.

W: Anyway, Twilight Sparkle is the personal student of Princess Celestia herself, one of the rulers of equestrian.

R: because of this, her magic skills are off the charts

**Magic**

**Telekinesis**

**Teleportation**

**Laser blasts**

W: much like harry potter, twilight sparkle has multiple spells at her disposal, so only a select few will be chosen for this battle.

R: like telekinesis, which allows levitation of objects. Yes, we know you know, but we're obligated to go through everything. She can also teleport short distances.

W: she can also blast lasers from her horn, which are apparently strong enough to break crystal. Also, she's can fly.

R: Wait what!?

W: after being proven of worth by celestia, twilight was given wings, becoming an acrilicorn and enabling her to fly, although she's still trying to get used to it. she can apparently go fast enough to perform a sonic rainboom.

R: Hasbro REALLY wants us to like twilight.

W: Well, it's obvious why. She's smart, strategic, and a great leader.

R: yeah, but I still can't get past her name.

W: ugh.

_[Twilight: I am the element of MAGIC!]_

(Scene break)

W: alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all.

R: it's time for a **DEATH BATTLE!**

(Scene break)

It was a peaceful day in ponyville, and every pony there was excited. Princess twilight was visiting them for the first time in a long time. All of a sudden, a bright flash occurred. They were all excited… until they saw who it was. It was not twilight, but a white anthromamorphic hedgehog.

"I'm only going to ask once. Where is it?."

Every pony started to murmur amongst themselves, wondering what was "It"? they didn't get much time though, as the hedgehog started to throw around tables for threat purposes.

"Where-" another table thrown.

"Is-"yet another. The ponies were now terrified

"The iblis trigger?!" no one answered.

The hedgehog lifted up a large boulder… and was blasted in the back by a purple laser. He looked behind him and saw a purple unicorn with wings there an angry glare on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked angered.

The hedgehog lifted himself up. "I am silver the hedgehog. I was sent here to find the Iblis trigger." He got into a combat stance. "And you fit the description."

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "So it's a fight you want." She landed and started to stomp at the ground. "It's a fight you'll get."

**FIGHT**

Both of them charged, but silver jumped over twilight and pushed her with across the ground with his psychokensis. Twilight got up and lifted a boulder out of the ground with telekinesis and threw it at silver. He pushed it to the side with little to no effort. However, that wasn't twilights attack. She ran up and bucked silver in the stomach, then curled up her hoof and punched him in the jaw.

Silver shook his head, and got up, now even angrier. He picked up multiple tables around him and chucked them at twilight, forcing her to jump around in order to dodge. Silver took this opening and flung himself at twilight, tackling her into the dirt. He then charged up his fist with psychokinetic power and started punching her in the stomach.

Twilight started to cough up blood, and that's when she decided to fight dirty. She bit silver's ear, causing him to grit his teeth in pain, and bucked him off of her. Silver looked at twilight and tried to throw yet another boulder at her, but twilight was prepared this time. She blasted the boulder apart with a laser and started to charge silver, horn glowing with power. Silver saw this and blasted himself into the air, Twilight soon following.

In the air, they started to stare each other down. Silver had gone through all of this to get here, to save the future. He wasn't about to let a purple pony get in the way. While Twilight had come here to have a nice visit only to find her town, and her friends being assaulted by this maniac. She wasn't going to take that lying down.

The two of them charged at each other and let loose their attacks. Silver punched twilight force field, as twilight bucked at silver, who dodged. They countered each other blow for blow, until silver threw twilight to the ground. He took up his hand and was ready to finish the battle… only to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw twilight had rushed as fast as she could to silver, and had used her horn to stab him. She then charged up a laser and fired it while her horn was still inside him, blowing silver away.

Twilight panted heavily, but stood up victorious. She looked down at what remained of silver's body, and spit on it. Not very princess like, but she didn't care. It was over. She walked off to ponyville, leaving behind silver's body.

**K.O. **

R: Dammit silver, I bet money on you!

W: while this was an extremely close match, twilight's bigger variety in magic was able to trump silver's psychokenisis. Not only that, but silver is nowhere near as smart as twilight, so she could think ahead more, while silver is just in the moment.

R: stupid friggin pony… lost 50 bucks…

W: the winner is twilight sparkle.


End file.
